


just a little bit of love (to get us by)

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shits.” Jack says. “I’ve got the flu, I’ve just finished my last final. Please, let me sleep.”</p><p>“I’m immune to the flu, and you will feel better once you’ve been spooned.” </p><p>(or, how many tumblr fics can i write?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no. 6 (is there a reason you're naked in my bed)

“Shitty.” Jack says, and he’s really not impressed here. He’s doesn’t feel well, he’s tired, and he’s overall in a bad mood. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed.

Shitty stretches out, not a scrap of fabric on him, his toes pointed at the end of the bed. The bangs of his newly sheered hair fall into his eyes. “My dude.” He starts, and Jack winces. “My favorite guy. We graduate this week, and I have not been properly snuggled.”

“Shits.” Jack says. “I’ve got the flu, I’ve just finished my last final. Please, let me sleep.”

“I’m immune to the flu, and you will feel better once you’ve been spooned.” Shitty insists, holding his arms out.

Jack huffs, and sniffs. “Are you at least going to put some briefs on?”

Shitty grins. “Are you afraid of my assets, Jack?”

“I just don’t need your dick touching me.” Jack says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Shitty rolls his eyes but lurches up, grabbing his gym shorts off the floor. He shimmies them on, giving Jack an impressive look. “Let this be a measure of my love.” He says seriously, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Jack finally lays down and lets Shitty spoon up behind him. Shits makes a content sound as he snuggles his face into the back of Jack’s neck. “I’m going to miss this.” He says.

“Yeah,” Jack says as he drifts off. “Me too.”


	2. (can i tell you a secret?)

Jack sits next to Alexi on the bus, because at the beginning the season, the vets split the rookies between them, and Alexi picked Jack. It’s worked out well the last few months. Jack is quiet and gets more French as the season drags on, but is overall a good seatmate, a good roomie.

His music is awful though, Alexi will just have to forgive him for that.

The boy (because rookies will always seem small in Alexi’s eyes) is going to be in the running for an A next season. Alexi’s not jealous, Jack is a leader in a way he doesn’t care to be. He will be good at it.

 

Jack squirms as they pull into Vancouver, and Alexi notes that he’s been doing this a lot lately, the squirming. He seems uncomfortable. Alexi doesn’t think he’s done anything, but he’ll ask later.

They walk inside quickly, shouldering bags, and Jack already has his phone out. He always sends a text out before he turns in, and there are a number of nights where he goes off on a balcony to skype. Alexi gives him space. Jack is allowed his secrets, and Alexi knows he has many of them.

He speaks rapid French on the phone as they leave Montreal, as they leave Las Vegas, and is the happiest Alexi’s ever seen him talking in quiet late night conversations. He’s not sure why everyone thinks he’s so quiet, because Jack talks all of the time, you just have to listen.

 

Jack dumps his bag on the far bed, closest to the window, and immediately pulls out his laptop. Alexi slowly lowers his bag to the ground. “Should I leave?” He asks, pointing towards the door with his thumb.

“No, Tater–” Jack says, reaching a hand out. “Can you, uh, come here?” He pats the bed beside him.

Alexi sits where Jack had asked, and turns to him. “You okay?” He asks. “I can get trainer?”

“No, I don’t need the trainer.” Jack says, and he sounds even more shaken up than before. “I wanted to talk to you, to tell you a secret.”

Alexi puts a hand to his chest. “Zimboni!” He says loudly. “You can trust me.”

Jack holds his hands up, shushing him. Skype is up on his computer, and he’s still not relaxed yet. Alexi thinks he might be getting there. “What’s the secret?”

 

Jack swallows and pulls at his hands, like they’ll stretch if he tugs hard enough. “You were asking about a girlfriend–” He starts, his voice stilted and too loud.

“I already know your girl is shy, Zimboni.” Alexi says, because this isn’t a secret at all. He wonders if this is maybe a distraction from the real secret, and if maybe Jack is chickening out. That would be okay. Alexi opens his mouth to tell Jack that really, it’s fine when Jack says.

“There’s no girlfriend.”

Alexi’s brain stutters for a moment. “Did you break up? I’m sorry. I will not complain about no pie because you will be sad for next few–”

Jack puts a hand over Alexi’s mouth. “Tater.” He says. “There wasn’t a breakup.”

“Did you marry your baker girl?” Alexi asks excitedly. “I will help tell George.”

Jack looks panicked. “Not married! No, Tater, just wait.” He takes a breath. “Instead of a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend.”  

 

“And your boyfriend makes the pie.” Alexi says.

Jack nods.

“Is everything alright with him?” Alexi asks.

“He’s perfect.” Jack says, relaxing.

“Good.” Alexi says, smiling. “Glad you’re happy.” He flops down onto his back, lying beside a cross-legged Jack. “Do you want to tell me who?”

Jack points to his laptop. “Do you want to meet him? We usually skype.”

Alexi nods and Jack keys in the laptop. The little screen pops up, and there’s a blond young man behind the camera. He looks vaguely familiar, like Alexi might have seen him once or twice before.

“Hey.” He says, and Jack lights up as soon as he hears the blond boy’s voice, even over the tinny speakers. Alexi thinks he looks good, with this blond boy. He looks happy. “I’m Bitty, I’ve heard a lot about you.”


	3. no. 14 (hey, i'm with you, okay? always)

Will looks at the phone in his hand and tries to steady his breathing. Nursey’s sitting beside him, engrossed in his book. Will thinks it used to be assigned reading for Nursey’s English Lit, but he just likes it now. Will doesn’t understand that, but it makes him happy. He prefers adventure novels, if he has to read at all.

His phone is warm in his hand. He’s been holding it too tightly for too long.

He can do this, his world’s not going to end. He’s safe. He’s loved. Everything will be fine.

Will takes another breath. “Nursey.” He says, and it doesn’t seem to register. He hums, but it doesn’t seem to be an issue.

“Derek.” He says, and Nursey startles.

 

“Yes?” He asks slowly has he looks Dex over, taking him in. Dex’s hand is still clenched around his phone, and he feels hot and cold at the same time. He’s sitting ramrod straight and he doesn’t think he could move from the spot.

“I’m going to call my mom.” He says, and the words feel heavy in his mouth.

Nursey understands the gravity, but not the meaning. “Do you want me to leave?” He asks quickly. “I can go.”

“No.” Will says. “I’m going to call my mom, and I want you to stay. I want you here.” 

Nursey looks confused as he stares at Will before it dawns on him. “You sure you want me here?” He asks. “I don’t have to be here.”

 

“I want you with me.” Will says, and suddenly he feels unsteady. What if this isn’t alright? What if he’s overstepping?

Nursey smiles and swoops over to kiss Will’s cheek. “Hey, I’m always with you, okay?”

Will nods and dials the number.


	4. no. 32 (i think i'm in love with you and i'm terrified)

Lardo lurches up out of bed, the sheets pooling around her hips. She looks at Shitty and finds a name to the warmth flowing out of her chest. “Oh damn.” She breathes. Shits stirs, rolling towards her.

“Lardo?” He asks, his voice sleepy-soft. It’s possibly the best thing that she’s ever heard, and she panics.

Shitty sees the look on her face and sits up, cupping her face. “Hey,” He says. “Hey, I’ve got you.”

Despite the fact that Lardo doesn’t want to be comforted by this, she relaxes into his touch, feeling that she hadn’t authorized seeping into her. It’s like the contact is a current, emotion flowing between the two of them.

“Lards.” Shitty says, he’s quiet and careful, like she’s a frightened animal. Lardo could see it, could feel herself as a rabbit in this moment, her heart beating out of her chest. She leans in close, pressing her head against Shitty’s chest. “What’s wrong?”   
She lets herself inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you.” She says, pressed so close she can’t see his face. “And I’m terrified, because how are we going to do this?”

Shitty’s quiet and Lardo has to look up at him before she loses her mind. She needs to know if he’s freaking out too, because they don’t really have time for the both of them to panic.

He’s got that face again, and Lardo’s not sure that she got it before. Now she can see it, like somebody took a blindfold off of her eyes.

He’s known for a while.

He’s just known, that this electricity between them is love. That it’s the pull to call him whenever she gets stuck on a sculpture, or how pleased she is whenever he’s done with his coursework early enough to watch one of Jack’s game with him on the phone. Or even that anger she feels any time one of the tadpoles talks about Shitty like they know him when they don’t. This is the only weekend they’ve had since he went to Harvard, and it’s November. It’s been months, she doesn’t want to lose this before it starts. 

 

“What are we going to do?” She asks again, because it’s suddenly beyond her. She has a plan, it’s her job to know what to do next, and yet–

Shitty leans down to kiss her and she pulls into it, holding him by the back of his neck.

“I don’t ever want to stop this.” Shitty says, and he sounds desperate. “I love you so much.” He says against her lips. He lays his head down against her shoulder. “I want this.”

Lardo presses a kiss to the top of his head, the softest thing she’s ever done. She loves this boy, she thinks, as she looks at his neck and the marks she put there.

“Don’t ever stop.”


	5. no. 5 (wait? are you jealous?)

Bitty clears his throat and walks to the back room. His skin crawls as he walks into the back bedroom, striping and climbing into bed. This is stupid, he should calm down. It’s not a problem, he knew it would happen, so why is he freaking out.

Bitty snuggles down into his sheets and smells Jack around him, even though he’s gone for the moment.  Everything is fine, it really is. His phone buzzes and he considers letting it go to voicemail. That would be petty. He lets it ring for a moment before picking it up, because he doesn’t have a reason to be upset.  

“Hey Bits,” Jack says over the phone, happy in that soft way he is after every game. Bitty takes a breath.  

“Hey Babe,” He says and it doesn’t sound quite right, he sounds strained. “Nice hat trick.”  

“Thanks.” Jack says, and Bitty’s heart pulls. “I missed you tonight.”  

Bitty takes a breath and he feels tight, squeezed to tightly. He needs to remind himself that being snippy isn’t going to make him feel better.  

“Eric?” Jack asks. “You okay?”  

“Mm.” Eric hums. “You out with the team?”  

“Yeah, but you haven’t said if you’re okay.” Jack says. “Is something wrong?”  

“Is Alexi a good Valentine?” He asks, and there it goes, it flew out of his mouth. There wasn’t anything he could have done to stop it, but lord did he try.  

Jack pauses, and then he laughs. Bitty’s a little bit furious about it.  “He ditched me to get laid. Are you jealous?”  

“Absolutely not!” Bitty says, in outrage. “This is slander and I will not take it lying down. I will go to sleep right now, just you watch.”Or listen, he thinks belatedly. 

“Bits.” Jack says, and his voice is unbearably soft.

Bitty sighs. “It’s dumb.” He says. “I don’t know why I’m upset. Tater would be an awful Valentine.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re my Valentine?” Jack suggests. “Maybe it’s because that hatty was for you, not Tater?”

“Like I said.” Bitty whispers. “It’s dumb.”

“It’s not.” Jack says, and Bitty knows he understands. That he knows how days like this itch under his skin too. “I love you.” He says, like a promise.

“I love you too.” Bitty murmurs and the moment settles into softness. “Anyways,” He says, almost too loudly. “You did not deck Kent Parson for me.”

Jack laughs and Bitty feels so much better.


	6. no. 32 (i think i'm in love with you and i'm terrified)

Holster watches Ransom breathe heavily and tries to register the words that just spilled out of his mouth.

 _I think I’m in love with you_ Ransom had said _And I’m terrified._

Holster sits down on his bunk, in the attic they share, and pats the bed beside him. “Why are you scared?” He says, and it comes out a little stilted, a little shaky.

“Because I don’t want to ruin this.” Ransom says, turning toward Holster. He looks a little manic, just like he does before a quiz. “Because we’re good like this and losing it would suck.”

“We wouldn’t have to lose this.” Holster says. “We could try.” _I want to try._

Ransom reaches, and they’ve held hands before, but it’s never been like this. It’s been leading each other through a crowded party. It’s been silly-drunk and keeping each other grounded through linked hands. The last time Holster can think of, was when they were on the road, end of the season, spinning each other around on the ice. Did that even count? There was no real contact, just their gloves.

This is different. It’s loose, and the pads of Ransom’s fingers press against Holster’s pinky. It’s warm, and a little bit fragile in the way they’ve never been before.

“You’re always going to be my best bro first.” Ransom says, like a promise. “That comes first.”

Holster nods and Ransom finally, _finally,_ leans forwards to kiss him. It’s firm, but not crushing. His hand lifts to cup the back of Ransom’s head, feeling the buzzed hair. He can smell him, and the closeness is familiar and unknown at the same time.

They’re going to be fine.


	7. (what were you doing?)

Bitty’s got a team meeting in ten, and he knows this is a bad idea. It is, they have things to do that _aren’t_ each other. And yet, they’re still here, in the Haus, where they shouldn’t be. Then Jack loops his arms around Bitty’s neck, with a smile that shouldn’t be legal because _lord._

“Um.” he says, and he really, really doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay. He wants them to cancel the rest of their days.

“We’ve still got a couple more minutes before goodbyes.” Jack offers. Bitty is genuinely surprised, because this is super irresponsible and a little abnormal for Jack. But the offer sounds good, solid, something Bitty wants to hold onto.

“Yeah,” He says. “Yeah, we do.”   
  


Bitty’s late. And he’s not just a little late, he’s half an hour late to a forty-five minute meeting. He’s not really going to be in trouble, this isn’t put on by the coaches. This is something Ransom and Holster decided they wanted to do as a team, starting the school year right by goofing around at the rink. It’s a good idea. It was something Bitty had been totally behind, he said he’d be there.

He steps onto the ice and he feels eyes on him.

This is almost worse then getting yelled at by Hall and Murray, at least then he new it would be over quick.

 

Ransom and Holster skate up to him. Like lightning, they strike fast.

“What were _you_ doing?” Ransom asks, and it’s like he’s got some sixth sense. He knows Jack and Bitty are dating, and he knows the last week where Jack’s been at the house hasn’t really been checking practice.

“Stuff!” Bitty says quickly, then he winces. _Bad answer, they’re not gonna take that, you may as well give it up._

“What kind of stuff?” Holster says and he wiggles his eyebrows. It’s done, unavoidable. The only saving grace is that Jack is on his way back to Providence and he’ll take the brunt of the chirps.

Bitty sighs heavily. “Jack.”


	8. no 21. (we're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to just stop and feel the rain?)

It’s wet, and they’re tired and soaked. Derek feels his socks squelch in his sneakers as his feet pound the sidewalk, running with Dex at his side. How they had gotten their date so wrong he wasn’t sure, but now they needed get to the Haus from all the way across campus. Lightning strikes and thunder follows it. Dex stops on the Lake Quad. Derek’s feet strike the grass, and then the pavement for a few more steps before he realize that Dex isn’t moving anymore.

He’s just standing there, breathing, with his arms reaching towards the sky.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Derek asks, running up to him and tugging gently. “Come on, Nimwit, you’re going to catch pneumonia or some shit.”

“I will not catch pneumonia.” Dex protests, pulling his arm back. “It’s just nice. Wait a sec.”

The rain pounds on Derek’s hair, on his face, his shirt. “This is nice?”

Dex smiles, and it’s kind of nice. His freckles stand out against his skin in the flashes of light, and his light eyes shine. “Yes.” Dex says firmly, stubbornly, and ruins it.

Derek sighs. “So when can we leave, because as soon as I leave you alone, you’re going to get struck by lightning and Bitty would kill me.”

“You mean you would get struck by lightning.” Dex corrects. “Or fall on your face and break your nose.”

Derek bristles. “That is an attack on my character.” He says shortly.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Dex laughs. Derek likes this good mood on him, likes that if he wanted to, he could kiss the rain off of Dex’s skin right now.

“What do you want to do?” He asks again.

Dex breathes in the moist, fresh air. “We’re just going to stop and feel the rain.” He says.

“What?” Derek asks. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to feel the rain?”

Dex laughs at him. “You can not be giving me shit for this, this is just like your other hipster shit.”

“But I don’t get sick for my hipster shit.” Derek whines.

“Come on.” Dex says, swooping forward for a kiss. He tastes like rainwater, and Derek can smell the rain, the grass, Dex pressed close. “At least we’ll be sick together. Let’s go home.”


End file.
